The Human Chimera Alchemist
by Kuro-Rosa-Koi
Summary: Summary:Edward Elric and Roy Mustang are given a mission that invoves a Human Chimera. When they find him, he has the body of a human but with wolf ears, a wolf tail, claws and wolf hind paws for feet. They find out that he can do Alchemy and has lost his left arm and right leg, but also his rib cage and a couple of his organs. He went through major surgeory, which let him live.
1. Prologue

= equals pairings

**Bold typing is for Human and Homuculi talking**

_Italics are for the memories, flashbacks, and dreams_

Underlines are for the chimera and people on the phone 

- are for the - in people's names

Pairings: Roy=Kiyo(OC)=Edward, Alphonse=Winry

Warning: Violence, blood and Edwards mouth

Summary:Edward Elric and Roy Mustang are given a mission that involves a Human Chimera. When they find him, he has the body of a human but with wolf ears, a wolf tail, claws and wolf hind paws for feet. They find out that he can do Alchemy and has lost his left arm and right leg, but also his rib cage and a couple of his organs. He went through major surgery, which let him live.

Prologue: The Mission:

Roy groaned as his neck popped and gave the paperwork on his desk a glare. Hawkeye chuckled, then the door to his office was kicked open.  
"Oh, what a surprise to see you here,FullMetal. What can i do for you?" Roy asked with a smirk to irritate the younger Alchemist.

"I was told to give you this mission statement that I apparently have to go on with you. Here, Colonel Bastard." Edward said and gave Roy the folder. Roy blinked then opened it and read it. "So? What does it say?"

"WE]e're being given the duty to go and save a Human Chimera from idiots who are antagonizing it." Roy said and got up, then walked out, with Edward following. "Where's your brother? Isn't he coming?" Roy asked.

"Huh? Didn't you get told? Al's got his body back. Don't know how or who did it, but he's with Winry and Granny. I told him that I would be visiting soon, so let's get this mission done, so i can visit Al." Edward said but he didn't give anything else away.

"Is that so? Huh...Kinda weird if you ask me." Roy said, but had to dodge a punch from Edward.

"No one asked you!" Edward snarled , then stomped to the train and got on as Roy just laughed and gave Edward an amused look.  
"I could have you Court Marshaled for that, Elric." Roy said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, you could, but then it would look bad for you. I know for a fact that you have to put onto the report WHY i attacked you." Edward said with a grin of his own.

"How do you know all of this?" Roy asked with an arched eyebrow, curious as to how Edward would know about the Court Marshall.  
"You learn to peek at paperwork without being caught when you want to blackmail and other stuff. I just happened to do it most of the time." Edward said with a casual shrug.

"So...You looked at confidential stuff?" Roy asked with a growl. Thankfully, they had a First Class room that had drapes, so Roy pulled them shut and pinned Edward to his seat.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" Edward asked and struggled to get away from the Colonel. "Let me go, Mustang!" Edward growled and tried to clap but Roy wouldn't let him. THE FUCK! Why is he pinning me? Edward thought and struggled to at least punch the Colonel with his Auto-Mail.

"Why should I? You're just going to try and punch me with you Auto-Mail of yours!" Roy said and Edward smirked to show that he would indeed do that. He remembered that he still had his Auto-Mail leg and kicked Roy between the legs with it, but not hard enough to do permanent damage.

Roy let out a gasp and got away from Edward,then collapsed, holding between his legs. "That was a cheap shot, FullMetal." Roy grunted out in pain. Edward gave a satisfied smirk and settled down, then examined the plains outside. "Did you really have to go for my dick?" Roy asked with a wince as he sat down on his side of the room.

"Yes, i did. Why?" Edward asked and gave Roy a glare. Roy just winced and shifted so he could ignore the pain. He hadn't expected the younger Alchemist to use his Auto-Mail leg, but he really should've expected it from the younger male, since he had a tendency to do the unexpected.

"Because that really hurt, FullMetal." Roy whined and shifted. Edward gave the Colonel aweirded out look and looked back outside. "What? Why's you give me that look?" Roy asked, officially confused by Edward's behavior.

"No reason, Colonel." Edward said with a mischievous look in his eyes. Roy had a bad feeling , but let it go for now. hours passed and they finally arrived in the one place that Edward never expected a mission to be in. They had arrived at Resembool."COLONEL! Why didn't you tell me that the Human Chimera would be in Resembool?!" Edward asked in irritation.

"Because then you would have whined for hours on end." Roy said, and they went to find the Human Chimera.

AN: Sorry about this type of ending but i thought that it got too long even for me.


	2. Chapter 1

= equals pairings

**Bold typing is for Human and Homuculi talking**

_Italics are for the memories, flashbacks, and dreams_

Underlines are for the chimera and people on the phone

- are for the - in people's names

Pairings: Roy=Kiyo(OC)=Edward, Alphonse=Winry

Warning: Violence, blood and Edwards mouth

Summary:Edward Elric and Roy Mustang are given a mission that involves a Human Chimera. When they find him, he has the body of a human but with wolf ears, a wolf tail, claws and wolf hind paws for feet. They find out that he can do Alchemy and has lost his left arm and right leg, but also his rib cage and a couple of his organs. He went through major surgery, which let him live.

Chapter One: Kiyo's POV:

Kiyo Namiaki let out a soft sigh as he curled up. He heard a soft set of footsteps, then he looked up and smiled as Winry came into the room he was given for a temporary time. "Would you like some food, Namiaki-kun?" Winry asked and Kiyo nodded in an almost lazy way. He got up, then tripped. He was still unused to his Auto-Mail, and would take awhile to be able to wakl on his own. "Are you okay?" Winry asked, and caught the light weight boy. Kiyo nodded and sighed as he was brought out to the living room and was put onto the couch.

"There! You stay right there while i go and get you some food okay?" Winry said and Kiyo got comfortable. It was about halfway through his meal that the doorbell rang and Winry went to see who was at the door. "Edward? Colonel Mustang? What are you two doing here?" Winry asked. Kiyo gently put his stuff down and bared his fangs in contempt.

"We're here to find a Human Chimera that's also an Alchemist. It's name is Kiyo Namiaki." Roy said and Kiyo got up quickly then fell down with a yelp. Roy looked up and Winry let him in. He saw a person with ravenette hair and had Auto-Mail. Kiyo looked up and gave the Colonel a glare that could kill. His eyes were a soft Violet color and he managed to get onto his knees before he was slammed down by Roy. Kiyo yelped and gave a quick string of curses, before making electricity run through his body and electrocuted Roy.

Roy gritted his teeth, then blinked as he was pulled off of Kiyo. Edward tossed Roy onto the couch and crouched right in front of the wary Kiyo. "Sorry about him. He can be a bit of an ass. We're just wanted to see if you would come with us, so that we can protect you. He thought that you would either run or attack, o he did and idiotic move." Edward told Kiyo. He reached forward and gently traced his finger on one of Kiyo's wolf ears, making him perk his ears and stiffen his tail. He gave a soft mew and relaxed, but Edward noticed something on the ear he was stroking. He looked closely and saw that it was the mark of a Homunculus. "Uhh, Colonel? Can i talk to you? Alone?" Edward asked with a sweet smile.

"Sure?" Roy asked and followed Edward to outside. He saw the worried look in Edwards' golden eyes. "Are you alright, FullMetal?" Roy asked his subordination. Edward nodded and started to think of what he would say. He took a deep breath to compose himself and looked Roy in the eyes.

"You see, Sir, that boy has the mark of a Homunculus, and he seems to not have eaten any of the red stones, which is good, but only IF we can keep the others away from him. You think that we can ask him what he is and keep it a secret from the others?" Edward said and saw the shock in Roy's eyes. Roy got a thoughtful look and saw the worry was still in Edward's eyes. He let out a groan and nodded that yes, he would try. Edward cheered softly and dragged Roy back inside.

Edward walked back over to Kiyo and gave him a very gentle smile, then asked, "Excuse me, but, can you tell us what exactly are you?" Kiyo looked up in alarm and instinctively grabbed his right wolf ear with a whimper. Edward blinked then hugged the boy and started to softly hum to calm him down. Kiyo blinked as the humming reached his ears and calmed down. Kiyo looked up and gave the older Elric and soft smile and sat up.

"From what i know, i am half Human Chimera that happens to look completely normal except for the animal parts and half homunculi. I have no clue as to why i am the way i am, but i can use Alchemy. I had tried to revive my older brother but i lost my left arm, right leg, my whole rib cage and a couple of organs. I went through major surgery and was able to survive...somehow. I was given a new rib cage made out of an indestructible metal alloy that's Alchemy Resistant. I also got some substitute organs that are attached to my rib cage and they work by me breathing. I came here and was given an Auto-Mail arm and leg by Rockbell-chan." Kiyo explained and Roy let out a soft groan. He looked at Kiyo and saw the slight fear, defiance, and refusal to be weak in his eyes.

"We'll be taking you with us. If you want to be a State Alchemist, i can get you under my orders, which means that you will be under my protection." Roy said and saw that Kiyo was thinking about it. "I'll give you three days to make your decision. Please at leat think about it, OK?" Roy asked and Kiyo nodded. The next three days went by somewhat slow and he was seriously thinking about joining the State Alchemist Military.

On the night of the third day, Kiyo went up to Roy and looked him strait in the eyes. He took a deep breath to get himself ready to give his answer to the Colonel in front of him. "As you know, you gave me three days to think about becoming a State Alchemist and i have given it serious thought. Colonel Roy Mustang I..."

AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but i wanted to make the suspense exciting! See ya in Chapter Two! Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 2

= equals pairings

**Bold typing is for Human and Homuculi talking**

_Italics are for the thought, memories, flashbacks, and dreams_

Underlines are for the chimera and people on the phone

- are for the - in people's names

Pairings: Roy=Kiyo(OC)=Edward, Alphonse=Winry

Warning: Violence, blood and Edwards mouth

Summary: Edward Elric and Roy Mustang are given a mission that involves a Human Chimera. When they find him, he has the body of a human but with wolf ears, a wolf tail, claws and wolf hind paws for feet. They find out that he can do Alchemy and has lost his left arm and right leg, but also his rib cage and a couple of his organs. He went through major surgery, which let him live.

Chapter Two: Regular POV:

Recap:

On the night of the third day, Kiyo went up to Roy and looked him strait in the eyes. He took a deep breath to get himself ready to give his answer to the Colonel in front of him. "As you know, you gave me three days to think about becoming a State Alchemist and i have given it serious thought. Colonel Roy Mustang I..."

Present:

"I will go with you and become a State Alchemist. I'll just need at most, six months to prepair and get used to my left arm and right leg." Kiyo said to Roy, who nodded and rubbed his head. He let out a shocked but pleased purr when he scratched behind Kiyo's left ear. Roy chuckled, then withdrew his hand, earnign a displeased whine from Kiyo.

"Alright, let's get moving, FullMetal." Roy said and they nodded to show that they understood. Kiyo got up shakily and limped after them, but was trying hard to keep his balance, by using his tail. He stumbled and Roy saw Edward catch Kiyo. "a bit on the clumsy side?" roy asked, amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah, laugh it up, Colonel Mustang, 'cuz once i can move freely by myself, YOU'RE the first one to get a kick to the ass." Kiyo said, making Roy snort in amusement and just shake his head. Kiyo growled a warning growl and subtly bared his sharp fangs. Roy laughed and just kept on looking amused at the thought of Kiyo's bared fangs.

"You are just too cute, like a female. Are you sure that you're a male?" Roy asked with a grin to show that he wasn't in the least bit intimidated. Kiyo snorted and gave Roy a look that said that he would gt him back in the following months. He kept on grinning as they borded a train to Central. On the way there, Kiyo did leg exorcises to get his leg to strengthin, along with arm exorcises. About an hour into ride, Kiyo felt that he was getting the hang of his arm and leg, so he stood up and went for a walk and decided to run back. He was easily able to do so and gave Roy a smug look.

"Guess that i only need time to read up on all of the rules, regulations, and stuff to do with the military. I'll keep from kicking your ass until i know that i won't get into trouble for doing so, and i'll make sure that your subordinates see what i do to you." Kiyo said, his Homunculus side showing for a second, before he locked it right back up.

Roy gave him, a deadpan look that said all of what Roy was thinking, so Kiyo just gave a cutesy grin and settled down and went to sleep, using Roy's shoulder as a pillow. Roy merely raised an eyebrow then he himself got comfortable and cuddled up to Kiyo, to make sure that he felt safe and warm. Edward chuckled, then went over and personally snuggled up to them both, but he made sure to sit on the ground.

Roy gave another chuckle as he went to sleep. A few hours passed and Roy woke up to a gunshot. He gave a groan and saw that Kiyo was up and alert, his ravenette furred ears forward and his pupils were in slits. "What the hell?" Edward asked as he got up and the compartment door opened and they all three saw a man holding a gun. _Deja vu much? This reminds me of that one time. Oh well, time for some action._ Edward thought, but before he could move, Kiyo had leapt past of knocked the man out.

Kiyo softly snarled then dodged a bullet, the lunged for the next man and knocked him out too. He was about to leap at another person, but a female grabbed him and said, "Alright, we retreat. I've gotten the Chimera, Envy." Lust said and Kiyo narrowed his eyes, then lashed out with his feet and got away form Lust. Envy snickered and lunged for Kiyo, but Kiyo side-stepped and Edward punched Envy's face. Envy coughed and spat up some blood, then saw Edward and Roy.

"Che! So, you're both here? The Fullmetal Pipsqueak and the Flame Alchemist." Envy growled and Lust grabbed Envy then was gone. Edward blinked and saw that the other thugs were gone, so he went back to the room, along with Roy and Kiyo. Kiyo was growling still and wouldn't let anyone near him for fear of hurting them.

Roy chuckled as Kiyo slowly calmed down and went back to sleep. Edward gave Roy a glare then watched as Kiyo got calmer and calmer. They finally arrived at Central and Kiyo was calmed down. He looked around and sniffed the air. He wrinkled his nose and continued to look around. His ears perked as he saw Riza. "Who's that?" Kiyo asked Roy and Edward.

"That would be First Lieutenent Hawkeye. She's one of the people on my Unit." Roy said and walked over to Riza. Riza looked at Kiyo and Kiyo looked at her. He cocked his head to the side and the hair over his left eye moved a bit with the tilting of his head. Riza chuckled at that and slowly reached forward and started to scratch behind one of the Chimera's ears. Kiyo let out a please growl and tilted his head for a better angle to get scratched. Riza chuckled again and moved her hand away, getting a disappointed whine from Kiyo.

"Who is this, Colonel Mustang?" Riza asked with a look at Roy. Roy lightly gulped and motioned for her to ask later and got into the car. Kiyo climbed in next, along with Edward and let out a yawn, showing long fangs. Riza climbed into the driver's seat and drove to the Central HQ. She got out after parking and turning the car off, then opened the door for Roy. Edward climbed out next and saw Kiyo stuff his tail into his pants and pull his hood up over his ears. He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose. They all walked to Roy's office, where the other's were waiting for them. Roy walked over to his desk and sat down as Edward sat onto the couch and Kiyo sat at Edward's feet. "So, are you going to tell me who this is, now?" Riza asked.

"I CAN talk, you know." Kiyo growled, catching everyone else's attention. "My name is Namiaki Kiyo. I am going to be a State Alchemist. I chose that option. Better then being used for experiments. Anywho, i'm gonna take a nap now." Kiyo yawned again and curled up at Edward's feet and fell asleep. Havoc, Fury, Breda, and Falman all stared for a minute, before Riza biza shot at them and they got back to work.

Later that day, Kiyo was given a place to stay with Roy and he sniffed the air. He walked into Roy's library and found that it could rival Centra;'s library. He got all of the books he would need and started to read, while sitting curled up in a chair. THis was how Roy found him and he smirked. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." Roy said, making Kiyo look up, then get back to the book. "How much have you read?"

"Fourteen book." Kiyo said, "I would've been halfway through by now, if i took off my gloves, but i don't want to get a headache." Kiyo explained and saw Roy's confused look. "I can know anything and everything about things and people if i touch them with my palms. It's why i wear my fingerless gloves. My collar also works as a medium for my powers." Kiyo said and Roy nodded, then left to give Kiyo some privacy.

AN: Well, that's all for this chapter! I love the way Kiyo is because, his attitude is kinda like mine. Defiant and rebellious.


End file.
